Behind Closed Doors
by R. Mason
Summary: It's been five years since the end of the war. Five years since they had last seen each other. Will Zuko and Katara realize their feelings, or will they remain behind closed doors?
1. A Closed Door

Hello there everyone. Well this is the first story I've put up for a while. I have two others. But enough about that, I'm sure you all saw the Avatar finale ending, and were probably just as disappointed as I was. But as I watched it again for the twelfth time a story came to mind. A Zutara story. And here it is...

Chapter 1 A Closed Door?

Zuko groaned as he tried to tie his robes. "Need any help with that?" a voice asked from the doorway.

The young prince turned, "Mai?" he asked.

Mai smiled and quickly tied his robes. "How did you get out of prison?" Zuko asked.

She shrugged, "My uncle pulled some strings, and it doesn't hurt that the Fire Lord is your boyfriend either."

Zuko smiled. "So does that mean you forgive me?"

Mai kissed him softly. "But don't ever break up with me again."

Zuko's eyes widened at the threat, but smiled and kissed her again. Neither of them noticed someone was watching. Katara leaned against the wall to control her breathing, and then began walking in the other direction. She had been waiting for the perfect moment to talk to Zuko. She was about to take that chance when Mai had walked right on in. Her heart had given a little flutter after seeing the two kiss. What was this feeling? What did it matter to her that Zuko and Mai had kissed? She stopped outside the palace door. "All I wanted to do was thank him for saving me," she whispered to herself, "why do I feel like I just lost something?"

Katara shook her head and went to find Sokka and her father.

Zuko approached Aang. There wasn't much to be said between them, but the words that were spoken expressed a deep friendship. Zuko watched as Aang searched the entire crowd. He saw Katara staring up at him, a soft smile on her lips. Instantly his hand covered his chest were the scar Azula had given him resided. If it wasn't for her, he could have... Zuko couldn't finish the thought. He began speaking the words that he had been rehearsing for the entire morning. He moved through ever little thing that he wanted to say. His thoughts were rushing through all the things that had happened over the past year, but one stood out in particular. It was when Katara had hugged him. There was so much feeling in that one small act. He felt his voice try to crack at that memory. There had to be something he could do to keep the bond between them and the others strong. Ba Sing Se. That was it. He could arrange for them all to stay in the Earth Kingdom. Now that they were in his life, he didn't want to let go. They were the only friends and family he had ever known, besides his mother and uncle.

Katara laughed at one of the jokes that Iroh had told. The old general laughed loudly and began telling another story. Silently Aang slid next to her. He touched her hand, causing her to jump. She looked at him and smiled. In the distance Mai had pulled Zuko into a kiss. Katara felt her heart give another flutter. She shook her head. Why was she feeling this way? Sokka took her attention as he and Suki came into the conversation. "I just talked to Zuko," Sokka explained, "He wants us to go with him to Ba Sing Se and help rebuild General Iroh's tea shop."

Iroh shook his head. "Oh no, none of you have to do that."

Suki smiled. "But we want to sir."

"I'll go tell Toph," Sokka said taking Suki's hand.

Katara thought about this. Perhaps she would get the chance to thank him properly after all, and if she did then maybe her heart would start fluttering.

Zuko placed a cup of tea next to his uncle. He turned towards Katara and Mai and offered the two of them some tea. "Zuko stop moving!" Sokka demanded, "I wanted to paint a picture so we'll always remember the good times together."

Katara smiled. "Aw Sokka that's so sweet."

She looked down at the painting. "Wait! Why did you give me Momo's ears?"

Sokka pointed at them. "They're your hair loopies," he said as a matter of factly.

Zuko looked down at the painting as well. "My hair isn't that spikey."

Everyone gathered around. "Why did you paint me firebending?" Suki asked.

"I thought it looked cool," Sokka explained.

Aang smiled and made his was outside. Iroh looked down at the painting, "Hey my belly's not that big anymore. I really trimmed down."

Toph giggled, "Well I think you all look great."

Everyone laughed.

Katara followed Aang outside. She pulled him into a hug. Her face flushed as she pulled back. It was now or never. She had been using the war as an excuse to keep herself from even thinking about a relationship. She leaned in and kissed Aang. The two of them stood still. Pulling away slowly, Katara turned and looked at the sun setting in the distance. Aang followed her example, but took her hand into his.

From inside the shop Zuko watched the two kiss. He tilted his head to the side as they took each others hands. There was something about the two of them together, kissing, that made him feel as though he had missed something. Like a door that he didn't even know that was open had just closed.


	2. Locked from the Inside Part 1

Chapter 2 Locked from the Inside Part 1

Zuko paced back and forth. His head was racing with all the things that had happened over the past few months. Mai had come to stay with him in the palace. She slept in the next room most nights, but lately she had been sleeping in Zuko's room. His footsteps tapped on the marble floor. If Mai didn't come back soon he was going to start running just to take away the stress. He stopped suddenly. The door had opened, revealing one of Mai's servants. "Sir," the servant said meekly, "The lady wishes me to tell you that she will arrive shortly."

Zuko nodded and went back to pacing. How could this have happened? They were very careful about contraceptive herbs. "Zuko?" Mai asked walking into the room.

His head shot up at the sound of her voice. Instantly he crossed the room and took her into his arms. "What is it?" he asked.

Mai shook her head. "It's alright. The physician just confirmed that I'm not pregnant."

Zuko gave a great sigh of relief. For two months he had been worrying about what he was going to do if Mai was pregnant. It wasn't that he did not want children. Far from it, but before he even considered the thought of marriage, he had to find his mother. It wasn't fair for her to miss out on the life of her first grandchild, especially after being banished from her own son's side. Mai gave a heavy sigh and practically fell into the chair next to her. Zuko looked at his lover. "What is it?" he asked.

Mai shook her head. "Zuko did you even think for an instant that I might want to actually have a baby?!" she demanded.

Zuko's face fell. He turned to Mai. Her eyes flashed dangerously, but the harshness that was there faded quickly into sadness. "For five years I have been at your side," she explained, "For five years I have been waiting for a proposal. When I didn't recieve that I wanted something else. A baby."

Zuko placed his hand on her shoulder. "Mai, I know I've been putting off everything, even an explination, but I need you to understand. I just can't propose to you right now. Not without my mother."

"Then why don't you go look for her?" Mai asked. "I mean you have had five years. How do you even know that she is still alive? Don't you think that she would have heard that you are Fire Lord by now, and come back to the Fire Nation?"

Zuko felt his blood begin to boil. "Do not ever speak about my mother like that again."

Mai stood up from her seat. "How can you keep convincing yourself that your mother is still alive? Azula told me herself that she was dead."

Zuko turned away. "Mai," he whispered, "I just want to find her. Alive or not. If she's not then I at least want to find her grave. I want to have a chance to mourn her. But if she's alive I..."

Mai hugged the Fire Lord. "I want you to find her too," she explained, "But putting off more of your life is not something you need to do. You have a nation to rule. And you have your people to think of. Also there are the rebels to think of. I thought you were trying to take care of them as well."

Zuko shook his head. "No, Aang and the others are taking care of it. Every now and then I meet with Aang or Sokka, and they tell me what has been going on."

He sat down on the edge of his bed. "I think about them every day. I wish that I could see them more."

Mai kneeled down next to Zuko's legs. "Then why don't you invite them to come here. Your birthday is approaching. Have a celebration and have them all come. It will be like it was before. All of us could go out into the city and act like we used to."

Zuko smiled. "I do like the sound of that."

Mai stroked his cheek. "I'll send out letters to them."

"No need," Zuko told her, "Only one will do. They are all traveling together."

Mai began to walk from the room. "Where are you going?" Zuko asked.

She turned around and spoke over her shoulder. "To my room," she answered, "After that last scare, I don't think that you could handle another."

The door closed behind her, leaving Zuko alone once again. He stood up from his bed and walked over to his desk. On top of the wooden structure was an ink painting that was five years old. On it was everyone from their trip in Ba Sing Se. His uncle held a small cup of tea, and was sitting on a chair to the far left of the picture. To the right of him was Toph. She was sitting on a tall rock that she had produced from the ground. Next to her was Katara and Aang. Katara was sitting on the ground and Aang had his arms resting on her shoulders. Sokka and Suki stood behind them with their arms wrapped around each other. Next to them was Mai and himself. Mai stood as if it was a formal portrait and he was smiling at the entire group. His family. Without thinking he stroked his finger over Katara's face. A thought crossed his mind. Carefully he folded the picture until only he and Katara remained. For some reason Zuko found this to be comforting. Quietly he rolled the painting up and called for a servant.

"Here," Zuko said handing the folded picture to the young man, "Have the best artist in the capital repaint this picture, and also have him do one of just the two that are folded together."

The servant bowed and left without a word. Zuko began thinking about the kiss he had seen Katara and Aang share before. For the past five years he hadn't thought about it. It still didn't seem right. Something about it was eating away at his mind, but he just couldn't figure it out.


	3. Locked from the Inside Part 2

Thanks to all of those who reviewed. And to all of those who read. Here is the next chapter...

Chapter 3 Locked From the Inside Part 2

Katara brushed her hair aside. Aang smiled at her. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look when your hair is up?" he asked.

The water bender smiled softly. "You've told me," she mumbled.

Aang watched as Katara braided back her hair. She gave a heavy sigh. "What's the matter?" Aang asked.

Katara shook her head. "It's nothing," she answered, "I know you like my hair up, but you never told me why."

Aang shrugged. "I guess it reminds me of the way you were when I first met you. You know, of when I first came out of the ice berg. It kind makes me feel as if you are here only for me."

Katara looked at him. She looked down at the ground. "I actually like wearing my hair down. It makes me feel a lot more grown up. If you haven't noticed Aang I am not fourteen years old any more."

The Avatar helped Katara across the bridge. "I know that your older, I am too. But there is no harm in keeping some of your childish traits."

Katara turned her head away and looked out at the sunset. "I can't believe that we're back in Ba Sing Se after five years."

Aang noticed the change in subject and let it go. Lately more and more things had been closed between the two of them, and he was starting to worry. Katara tried not to look at Aang's face. She didn't have the heart to tell him that as they spent more time together, her heart was crying. For five years she had been trying to convince herself that the two of them were meant to be together, but it wasn't there. "Aang I think we need to talk," she finally said.

She stopped walking and stared at the Earth King's palace. Aang turned towards her. "I... I..."

"Yes," Aang answered.

Katara kissed his cheek. "I think I'll sit this meeting out. I am really craving some tea at the moment, and I'd like to do a little shopping."

Aang blushed a rosy pink. "Okay, go ahead. Sokka and I will meet up with you after we find Toph and Suki."

He spun his glider and took off towards the sky. Katara shook her head and made her way into Iroh's shop. "Hello?" she asked the empty shop, "I'm looking for General Iroh."

Iroh peeked from around the corner of his kitchen. "Ah, the lovely water bender," he said making his way towards her, "It has been way to long."

Katara hugged the old General. Iroh pulled a chair out for her and offered her a cup of warm tea. "I am glad to see that you and your friends are still together. I have often wondered if Zuko would have much rather joined you than taking over the Fire Nation."

Iroh took the seat across from Katara. "I have been thinking about him a lot lately. I don't know why," she confessed.

Iroh nodded. "What exactly are you thinking about?"

Katara shook her head. "Well... I never got to thank him properly for saving my life, and I never got to thank him for helping me find the man who killed my mother. I just never got the alone time I needed to tell him all that I needed to say."

The old General stroked his beard. "Why didn't you tell him... ah... anything?"

Katara stirred her tea with her finger. "It was Mai," she explained, "She was always with him. I couldn't even approach him to ask for a moment of privacy."

Iroh looked at the young woman sitting in front of him. "Are you sure all you wanted to do was thank him? Is there something that you are not telling me? Something you are trying to figure out on your own?"

Katara shook her head. "No, I just want to thank him."

Iroh lifted her chin. "Are you trying to convince me that, or yourself?"

Katara looked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Look over there," Iroh told her.

He was pointing at a painting. It was the twin to the ink painting that Zuko had ordered. Katara began examining the picture. The one that she was looking at was herself. Aang had draped his arms over her shoulders, and the two of them were sitting on the ground. The next person she looked at was Zuko. He was staring at all of them. "What am I supposed to be looking for in this picture?"

Iroh smiled and pointed at Zuko. "What is he doing?"

Katara looked at Zuko again and rolled her eyes. "He's looking at all of us. Like he said he was doing the day of the painting."

Iroh motioned for her to follow him. In the kitchen Iroh took out a smaller copy of the painting. "I just had this made a few weeks ago," he explained, pulling out a scroll, "But it was much smaller than the original so I'm having another one made to replace the one out there."

He unrolled the scroll and folded it until only Aang and Katara were left. "This is what he was looking at."

Katara felt her mouth open slightly in shock. Aang had draped his arms over her shoulders, but it was his hands that finally caught her attention. He was touching her mother's necklace in an affectionate way. Almost as if it was a necklace he had carved. Katara looked back at the original, and could see the exact same position. Why hadn't she noticed it before? Why hadn't she noticed it the day it was painted? Iroh folded the picture again until only she and Zuko were left. Katara gasped. The position she was in was a perfect fit to the position Zuko was in. With the painting folded it looked as if Zuko's hand was resting on her shoulder and that he was glancing down at her. Almost as if it two pieces of a puzzle fitting together. "How did you figure this out?" she asked.

Iroh began rolling the painting back up. "I happened to notice it one day when I was admiring it. So now that you have seen it is there anything you need to tell me? Something between you and my nephew?"

Katara laughed out loud. "I don't really know. I saw Zuko and Mai kiss and it caused my heart to do this weird flutter thing. I wanted to talk to him in the hopes of making it stop or making it happen again. I couldn't decide which one. And now I'm starting to wonder what it all means."

She slumped against the wall and put her head in her hands. Iroh kneeled down and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Do you know what your heart is telling you?"

Katara lifted her head. "It feels like I just found a door that has been closed for years."

"Hello?" a voice rang out.

"Sokka?" Katara asked.

Iroh and Katara greeted the four newcomers. Aang sat down and pulled a letter from his robes. "This is for you sir," he said handing it to Iroh.

"Thank you lad," Iroh said taking it from him.

Sokka pulled an identical letter from his robes. "Here is ours," he said extending it to Katara, "It's an invitation from Mai, to come to the Fire Nation for Zuko's birthday celebration."

Katara looked to Iroh. Her eyes wide. Iroh smiled and left the room, "I hope to see you all there."

Aang nodded. "I kind of want to go back to the Fire Nation. I got used to being there."

Sokka smiled. "I want to go back too."

"It would be nice to see Zuko again," Suki said.

"It would be nice to stay in the palace again," Toph added.

Katara looked over to the painting. She knew that she had changed in the past five years, but how much had she? More importantly, would Zuko notice these changes?


	4. Locked from the Inside Part 3

Here is the newest chapter... Please read and review...

Chapter 4 Locked from the Inside Part 3

The wind howled in Katara's ears. Her heart was beating rapidly. The thought of seeing Zuko again was causing her breathing to become shallow. She heard Aang shouting something, and looked out over the edge of Appa's saddle. In the distance she could see the Fire Nation. Toph grabbed her arm, causing Katara's attention to go back to everyone else. Aang was sitting on Appa's head glancing back at her every few seconds. Sokka and Suki were sitting near Aang and talking about the latest news they had recieved from the Kyoshi warriors. Iroh was sitting next to Katara, watching as his home drew closer. There were almost tears in his eyes. Katara tapped on his hand. "Happy to be home?" she asked.

Iroh shook his head. "No, Ba Sing Se is my home now, but I am very excited to see my nephew, like someone else."

He gave a wink and went back to gazing at the ever closer Nation. Katara blushed as red as the robes she was wearing. She had insisted on everyone wearing Fire Nation robes for their arrival. Everyone but Aang had dressed in the attire. He had insisted on his Air Nomad robes. Katara didn't argue, after all he was the Avatar. She adjusted her robes again. She had decided on a longer skirt than the one from five years ago and also adorned herself in white and gold sashes. Black was fine color but white suited her more. Even her mother's necklace was resting on a white ribbon. Toph tapped on Katara's head. "Hey Sugar Queen, will you cut it out! I mean you've adjusted your robes about thirty times since we left the Earth Kingdom!"

Katara jerked her face towards Toph's. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Toph rolled her eyes. "You may be able to fool everyone else, but not me," she explained, "Your heart was racing at the thought of seeing Zuko again when Aang gave Iroh that letter. So spill it. What's going on with you and Twinkle Toes and why does mentioning Zuko cause you to act a little lovesick?"

Iroh chuckled. Katara bit her lip and let out a sigh. "I really don't know, Toph. I guess it started five years ago. And the thing with Aang, I don't have an answer to that. I thought the two of us would get closer over time, but it just hasn't worked out that way. Everything between us is so awkward now that I don't know what to do."

Toph took Katara's hand and squeezed it. "Katara don't worry. I kind of figured it out when we were in Ba Sing Se. I heard you and Iroh talking about it, and I always had a funny feeling about you and Aang."

Katara's eyes widened. "What do you mean you heard me and Iroh talking?! Did any of the others hear?"

Toph shook her head. "No just me. I was waiting outside for all of you when I heard Iroh talking. I kind of tuned in my hearing to see who he was talking to. It just so happened to be you. I didn't want to interrupt."

Iroh leaned in and spoke. "I thought I heard someone outside."

Katara shook her head. "What do I do? I don't understand my feelings. What if I'm completely wrong and I don't have any feelings for Zuko at all? I could hurt Aang and possibly Zuko as well."

Iroh placed a comforting hand on Katara's shoulder. "Then it is okay. If you do not have feelings for Zuko you will find out soon enough, and as for the Avatar... the sooner you tell him, the sooner his feelings will mend."

Katara gave a little shiver and pulled on her hair. "I hope you're right," she whispered.

Zuko paced back and forth outside the palace. Mai stood near him on the steps. "Would you please calm down?" she asked.

The Fire Lord stopped his pacing. "I'm sorry," he said running his fingers through his hair, "But I'm just so excited to be seeing them again. I feel like a kid again."

Mai gave him an awkward smile. Zuko looked at his reflection in the small koi pond. He had let his hair continue growing until it was long enough to wear much like his father had. His robes had been altered from what the other Fire Lords had worn. He now wore his black boots over his red silk pants. A red and gold vest draped over a black silk shirt, and a gold sash was tied around his waist. In his hair he wore the gold diadem of the Fire Nation. His scar was still clearly visible, but it no longer bothered him. He looked at Mai to see what about her had changed. Her hair had been cut to stay the same length as it was five years before, but she refused to pull it back. It now fell over her back. Her robes had not changed much, but he knew other things had. Zuko began to wonder how much the others had changed. He knew that Aang still looked a lot like he did before, but there was a definitely something different about him. Perhaps it was the fact that he had actually grown in more than one way. Sokka looked so much like his father now that if the two of them stood side by side it would be hard to tell them apart. "Zuko?" Mai asked.

Zuko looked at her again. She pointed up. Appa's growling caused him to look up. The Fire Lord backed away from where the bison was trying to land. Aang was the first to greet his friend. "Zuko," Aang said pulling him into a hug.

Zuko hugged the young Avatar. "It's good to see you Aang."

Aang stepped away to greet Mai. As he did Sokka and Suki exchanged their hello's with Zuko. "I'm glad that you all decided to come," Zuko said eagerly.

"It's nice to see you again Zuko," Suki said as she adjusted her skirt.

Zuko gave a laugh. "Why are you all wearing Fire Nation robes?" he asked.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Oh Katara insisted on everyone greeting you in your nation's own colors. Kind of silly to me."

Zuko smiled at that. "Yes, silly," he agreed.

Toph pushed her hair out of her face. "Good to see you hot head," she said punching his arm.

Zuko grinned at the earth bender. "You too," he said nursing his bruising arm.

Iroh pulled his nephew into a hug. "I have missed you," he told the younger man.

"I've missed you too uncle," Zuko said hugging the General.

"Zuko?" a timid voice asked.

Zuko looked up after hearing his name. Katara came in to view. Zuko's eyes widened at the sight of her. "Katara?" he asked.

She nodded. The two of them stood perfectly still and stared at each other. Zuko was the first to blink. "Kata..."

His sentence was cut short. Katara had run into his arms and pulled him into a hug. "I've missed you," she whispered.

Zuko closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tighter. Aang cleared his throat, causing the two of them to let go. Zuko was the first to recover. "Katara it is wonderful to see you again."

Katara smiled shakily. "It is wonderful to see you too."

Mai approached and took Zuko's hand. "Follow us," she told the gang, "We'll show you to your rooms and then meet for supper."

Katara caught Zuko's eyes for a moment. The two of them had so much to discuss. Aang wrapped his arm over Katara's shoulder and followed after the dark haired couple. At the sight of this Zuko felt something within him stir. A strange feeling he hadn't felt before.


End file.
